the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Zombies 1
Nazi Zombies 1 is the second episode of the Lyosacks Halloween special episode and is the most viewed of all the Lyosacks. Story It starts with the Ultimis Group traveled to Ascension map in Russia which Dempsey complained about being at Germany just now and demanded Richtofen to explained everything while Takeo is killing the zombies. Takeo now angrily shout at them to help him fight the zombies which both start killing. Although Richtofen tried to explain, they were interrupted by a new waves of zombies. Later they were transported when the Kasmir Mechanism activated. Instead of teleporting into Siberia, they teleported to the Lyosacks universe while they were watching cartoons. However, they are tracked down by Samantha and fight off the hordes of zombies while the Lyosacks play some music. The team managed to kill Elliot and end the horde, Dempsey later apologize to Richtofen what happened Ascension but Richtofen says does not suit his character. Ray asked them when are they leaving and the team asked any time machine. It appears Yequil have a time machine but refused to lend them. In the end, Nikolai freeze the kid for talk too much which Takeo agrees but Nikolai think Takeo sucks. Team Ultimis later activated the time machine and prepared to travel before Richtofen telling the Lyosacks that he kill their parents, which revealed to be a joke. Ray asked Vince whether it affect the alternative reality which Vince denied but the whole world is in chaos. Vince warned Pizza Guy not to say the phrase but regardless, he said "Game Over !" which the cities exploded and soon the world. In another timeline, the Lyosacks still done nothing. After the credits, Team Ultimis reached Siberia and Nikolai complained not having Vodka in the area. Characters * Tank Dempsey * Nikolai Belinski * Takeo Masaki * Edward Richtofen * Samantha (Voice only) * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Pizza Guy * Emmy Ackerman (Zombie) * Mr Gonzales YouTube Description It's been a year since the last Halloween episode, and to keep the tradition, we're giving you another one. This time, Alec, Vince and Ray will meet some unexpected people from another time, who are trying to escape from a zombie apocalypse. What our heroes don't know is that a demonic girl is looking for them, and she will destroy anybody who gets in her way. Will our characters survive the zombie apocalypse? Or will the become zombies... or die? Trivia * Pizza Guy uses his tropes from SAW VII "Game Over" * The Elliot Case is reference from Alec film, The Presence * A Portal Gun is shown and used by Dempsey *A Death Star from The Movie of the Century is shown when the group meet with Yequil. *Round 115 is a reference to the Element 115 that started the Zombie Apocalypse *Audio in the episode is so bad that they had to add a subtitles and the creator acknowledge the song he sang is terrible. *The credits song is the reference to Nightmare before Christmas song. Video Category:Halloween Episodes Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Nazi Zombies Episodes Category:Episodes